I have two 20-sided dice that each have 4 maroon sides, 7 teal sides, 8 cyan sides, and one sparkly side. If I roll both dice, what is the probability they come up the same?
Explanation: This problem requires a little bit of casework.  There are four ways in which the dice can both show the same thing: if they both show maroon, both show teal, both show cyan or both show sparkly. The probability of getting maroon is $\dfrac{4}{20}$, so the probability that they will both show maroon is $\left(\dfrac{4}{20}\right)^2=\dfrac{16}{400}$. Similarly, the probability of getting teal is $\dfrac{7}{20}$, so the probability that they will both show teal is $\left(\dfrac{7}{20}\right)^2=\dfrac{49}{400}$, the probability of getting cyan is $\dfrac{8}{20}$, so the probability that they will both show cyan is $\left(\dfrac{8}{20}\right)^2=\dfrac{64}{400}$ and the probability of getting sparkly is $\dfrac{1}{20}$, so the probability that they will both get sparkly is $\left(\dfrac{1}{20}\right)^2=\dfrac{1}{400}$. So our answer is $\dfrac{16}{400}+\dfrac{49}{400}+\dfrac{64}{400}+\dfrac{1}{400}=\frac{130}{400}=\boxed{\dfrac{13}{40}}$.